


you are the one that i've been waiting for

by catching_paper_moons



Series: as the years go on [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catching_paper_moons/pseuds/catching_paper_moons
Summary: It’s like the universe saw Eliott and Lucas and knew that their baggage matched and said, “hey, I think they can be happy with each other,” and brought them together. Eliott looks up at whatever higher presence let this happen and thanks it profusely.or, how to propose to your boyfriend, but nonchalantly.





	you are the one that i've been waiting for

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading!! there's literally no warnings for this, just cute shit. happy. they're happy and they're gonna be together forever @ david :)
> 
> title from "King of My Heart" by Taylor Swift

Eliott blinks awake as the birds chirp and sunlight streams in the open window next to the bed. He reaches for his phone, checking the time.  _ 5:32 _ . He groans, rolling over into his boyfriend’s back, pressing a soft kiss right in the middle. He wants to go back to sleep, and badly, but his brain, apparently, has other plans. Anxiety settles in his chest, the feeling familiar these days, and he squeezes his eyes shut for one more minute before he resigns himself to being awake for the day, and he props himself up on his elbow, his fingers lightly touching the boy in front of him.

 

Lucas is beautiful at all hours of the day (and  _ no _ , Eliott is not biased, thank you very much), but he is especially pretty in the early morning. The sun hasn’t risen fully, yet, but the soft light hits Lucas’s face so perfectly he looks like an angel. Eliott’s hand moves to Lucas’s hair, carding his fingers through slowly, methodically. He watches Lucas sleep, his breaths still deep and even, and he looks so peaceful, for once, not troubled or hurting or sad or anywhere in between, and it makes Eliott so happy.

 

He knows the past year has been hard on Lucas; they’ve had to move  _ twice _ (once because the pipe in their building burst and would take a year to renovate, and the second time because their rude neighbor had taken it upon herself to leave angry letters to their super about their “unholy activities.” Lucas’s mom, Camille, had chewed her out as Eliott and Lucas moved boxes to her car, and they tried not to laugh), Eliott had a particularly bad depressive episode that lasted for about a month, Camille had gone back to the clinic for an unforeseen amount of time, and Lucas’s dad was, well, Lucas’s dad. Lucas had handled it all as he usually did, holding it together for everyone, treating his dad with respect when his dad refused to do the same, and he still took the time to be a good person, pass all his classes with flying colors, and take care of Eliott.

 

(Eliott knows that Lucas is a good person normally, but watching his big heart somehow grow even bigger this year makes Eliott want to cry. Lucas is so caring, gentle, kind...even though he  _ can _ be incredibly dramatic and sometimes react in anger, his default setting is, generally, being a good friend, a good son, a good boyfriend...Eliott can’t believe he’s lucky enough to be on the receiving end of that.)

 

He presses a kiss to Lucas’s shoulder and rolls out of bed, feet hitting the cool floor. He grabs whatever sweatshirt he sees first and pulls it over his head; it’s Lucas’s, he realizes, the moment the sleeves are just the tiniest bit too small. He doesn’t care, though, and he pulls on some socks, padding through the apartment to the kitchen. His phone is silent for now, and he’s grateful. It’s too early for people to be bothering him with bullshit like they usually do once seven am rolls around and people know he’ll be responding to his emails. He turns on a burner, wrapping his arms around himself, shivering a little. 

 

He takes out the eggs and the bread and considers for a moment before he pulls out the cheese and ham as well. Lucas deserves a nice breakfast, a good start to his morning before he goes and pulls a shift at his hospital internship with Imane. It’s his last day before he gets a week long break. The whole crew had taken it upon themselves to schedule coinciding time off so that they could see each other, for once, and Eliott is looking forward to seeing the people he hasn’t seen in a while for a short four day vacation, but tomorrow...tomorrow he’s looking forward to having Lucas all to himself.

 

He begins the omelette making process quickly, knowing Lucas will be rushing in come six am, and he wants breakfast to be ready and waiting. He puts his headphones in, listening to something far too loud and hard for 5:45 in the morning, but he doesn’t care; it’s somehow relaxing. 

 

(He gets in the zone; omelettes are the one thing he’s  _ allowed  _ to make, and only simple ones at that, but he’s gotten pretty good at it over the years, and he likes to think his simple omelettes are better than whatever it is Lucas likes from their favorite breakfast place, because Lucas always smiles like Eliott hung the moon when he hands him an omelette, and Eliott would do anything for Lucas to smile like that every day.)

 

He plates the food, and when he turns around, Lucas is already in the kitchen, fully dressed, pouring two cups of coffee. He pulls out an earbud, setting a plate in front of him, and Lucas smiles, blindingly. Eliott loves him. “I didn’t hear you wake up, or shower, or come in...?” He trails off, and Lucas laughs, pulling Eliott in for a kiss. When he pulls back, Eliott feels dazed. Lucas strokes his cheek, and Eliott turns into his palm, kissing it lightly. Lucas shakes his head, pushing a mug toward him.

 

“It’s okay,” he says, nodding. “You were in the zone.” He grabs two forks, handing Eliott one, and sits at the counter. “I have a question for you.”

 

“I probably have an answer.” Eliott takes a sip of the coffee, and admits to himself, for a moment, why Lucas is the only one allowed to make coffee in their apartment. It’s just so damn  _ good _ .

 

“What’s all this for?” A pang of anxiety hits Eliott, and he takes a deep breath, looking at Lucas. He’s scrolling through his phone, looking unbothered, so it’s fine. Eliott is fine. “Just for fun, or whatever?”

 

Eliott shrugs, exhaling shakily. Lucas notices but doesn’t say anything, just tilts his head to the side, lets him talk. “Just for you. Because I love you.” Lucas gets up and kisses him three times, holding him close before he finally lets go to finish his omelette. Eliott talks while Lucas eats, and Lucas only nods in response, letting Eliott ramble on as he pleases. Eliott obliges, happy to rant about whatever art commission he’ll have to finish today before he sends in his next blog post. Lucas sits and smiles and laughs at all the right places (and wrong ones), and Eliott loves him. Lucas checks his phone and pockets it, giving Eliott a kiss as he walks out the door.

 

“I’ll see you later.” He waves, and Eliott smiles. “Love you.”

 

The door shuts behind Lucas, and Eliott knows; Lucas is forever. Lucas is forever and always and everywhere in between. It’s like the universe saw Eliott and Lucas and knew that their baggage matched and said, “hey, I think they can be happy with each other,” and brought them together. Eliott looks up at whatever higher presence let this happen and thanks it profusely.

—

 

While Lucas is at work, Eliott goes back to his parent’s apartment. They’ve still kept it all these years, in case Eliott’s mom decides to work in Paris again, or whenever they want to visit Eliott and Lucas and  _ not  _ bother them. He still has the key; when he opens the lock, he’s flooded with memories: of summers in the city, of his sister running into that cabinet that once held the small TV. He rounds the corner and catches sight of the keyboard that Lucas told him to leave there when they moved in together, and it makes him think of the time Lucas played the piano for him, that first time they had spent more than five minutes together, and Eliott knew he was in love. He spots the shelf, empty of his records, and he sits on the couch, smiling to himself. He basks in the warmth of the apartment, and he texts his family.  _ Miss you, love you x. _

 

He stands after what could be hours, days, he doesn’t know, but he goes to his old room and opens the drawer, finding what he knows is hidden at the back of old sketchbooks and journals. He rummages around, his phone beeping. He pulls it out.

 

Lucas

_ Definitely not getting off early but I’ll be home by 7:45. Jtm x _

Eliott

_ Okay, stay pretty for me x _

Lucas

_ Lol I’ll do my best _

 

He pockets his phone, and he spots it, the box at the back. He sits back on his heels, opening it. It’s simple silver, nothing special, but it was his grandfather’s, and his mom had given it to him with the pretense of it being his own wedding ring, probably, but he’s sure his grandfather wouldn’t mind. Probably not. He wrinkles his knows.  _ What Grandpa doesn’t know won’t hurt him _ . 

 

He runs his fingers over it, and he thinks. And he continues to think. He pulls out his phone, scrolling back through conversations with Yann and Manon, where they said not to worry, of course Lucas would say yes, he’d love it. He knows Lucas will, it’s just...when he takes this ring out of this apartment, when it goes home with him, now, he knows that’s it. He’s going to ask if he takes this ring out of this apartment. And that’s a little nerve wracking. 

 

He takes out his phone again, presses call. 

 

“Eliott? This is a nice surprise.” Anne answers, and she sounds warm, inviting. It immediately calms him. He loves her; in the past 6 years that he and Lucas have been together, she’s become a second mom to him. And he knows...if anyone knows Lucas, it’s her. 

 

“Hi, Anne. How are you?”

 

“I’m good, sweetie, probably getting out next week. I know you’re not just calling to check on me, unless Lucas told you to?” He’s about to stutter out an apology when he recognizes the hint of mirth in her tone, and he lets out a sigh.

 

“No, no, he didn’t.” He laughs a little, and then clears his throat. “I guess...well, it’s kind of silly, I guess.”

 

“Probably not, if you’re calling,” she says. Eliott nods, realizes she can’t see him, and hums. “What is it?”

 

“Hypothetically,” he begins, and she stays silent. “If I...you know. Had a ring. That might go on Lucas’s finger.” He pauses, and Anne gasps.

 

“Oh, Eliott,” she breathes out, and he laughs a little.

 

_ “He’dprobablysayyesright?”  _ he says as if it’s one word, grimacing as he awaits her reaction. Anne laughs, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

 

“Of course he would!” she exclaims, and he can hear the delight in her voice. It makes him smile, and he runs his pointer finger over the ring, imagining it on Lucas’s own finger. It makes him tear up, so he shuts the box, tuning back in. “Oh, he’ll be thrilled, I know it.”

 

“He’s not...he won’t think I’m being...too hasty, right?” Eliott fiddles with the hem of his shirt, pulling at a loose thread he’d seen earlier. It’s not that he doubts Lucas, or doubts their love, or anything like that. He doesn’t, and he never would, honestly.

 

(It’s just that when Eliott had asked him to move in before he started university, Lucas had frozen up completely, told Eliott he’d have to think about it for a while, and they’d spent a whole week apart. Lucas was still texting him like normal, still talking to him, and when he’d asked Yann and Manon why Lucas had reacted like that, they seemed confused as well. After the week of reflection, Eliott had stormed back into the coloc and practically strong armed Lucas into a conversation, which ended in tears on both sides, Lucas being fucked up from his dad and Eliott being fucked up in general, or whatever. But they’d moved in together and it was fine.

 

And whenever Eliott had tried to breach the subject of marriage, Lucas just gave him a funny look, like, “of course we’re going to get married, Eliott, why wouldn’t we?” before completely changing the subject. So it’s just that he’s a little nervous.)

 

“Eliott...you know Lucas. You know how he reacts. You know how he is. What do you think he’ll say and why?” Anne asks. She’s calm, her tone placating, and Eliott’s initial reaction is to be mad at her, be annoyed with the fact that whenever he shows the tiniest bit of insecurity or sadness, it’s immediately something to be corrected, a  _ symptom _ . He shakes his head, though, and takes a deep breath.  _ She’s not doing that to him _ . He takes a moment and thinks of every possible scenario.

 

“He’ll say that this is moving too fast, and how could I possibly know what I want when I’ve barely had anything else, and we’re too young, and we—”

 

“Okay, but why do you think he’ll say that?”

 

“Because he’s...Lucas?” Eliott shuts his eyes, feeling like he’s failing a test. Anne laughs, lightly, pulling him back to reality. He chuckles, too, falling back onto his old mattress. “I don’t know, honestly.”

 

“Because he’s scared.” His brows furrow. “Not of marrying you, of course,” she adds hastily. She pauses as though she’s going to keep talking, but doesn’t, and Eliott sits up, sighing.

 

“Oh.” Eliott facepalms.  _ How could he be so stupid? He’s an idiot; so, so, stupid.  _ He shakes his head. “He’s scared of me changing my mind.”

 

“Aha.” Anne clears her throat. “But if I know anything about my son, I know he loves you more than anything.” Her voice takes on a certain thickness, and Eliott blinks back tears before she goes and makes him cry. He tries to block it out. “So I wouldn’t be too worried, hm?”

 

Eliott laughs, watery and bright. “Okay, okay. Thank you.” He pauses, considering. He smiles again. “Thank you for letting me love him.”

 

“Thank you, Eliott, for loving him.” When they finally hang up, he opens the box again, looks at the ring. It doesn’t fit on his finger anymore, not like when he was 14, but he has a good feeling it’ll fit his boyfriend’s. He closes the box, stands up, and takes it with him. 

 

—

 

It’s almost 7, now, and Eliott is draped over their couch, scrolling lazily through his phone. His phone pings with a text, and he swipes it away, liking picture after picture on Instagram instead. His phone pings again, so he rolls his eyes, opening it.

 

Daphne

_ You and Lucas are coming on Saturday, right? _

_ Stop ignoring me, you just liked my insta _

 

Eliott laughs.

 

Eliott

_ Oops sorry _

_ Yes we are coming on Saturday _

_ Leaving Tuesday with everyone else x _

Daphne

_ Okay x _

 

He sits up, rolling his neck, groaning a little. His stomach rumbles, and he gets up in search of something to eat. The thing about Eliott not being a good cook is that when Lucas works a full shift at the hospital, Eliott doesn’t really eat dinner until like 8, and by that time he’s out of his mind  _ starving _ , so he rummages through the fridge for something. The weight of the box in his jacket pocket is disconcerting, and he shakes the feeling off, sighing loudly. He pulls out an apple, ready to eat it, and then the lock turns. 

 

He freezes, apple halfway to his mouth, when Lucas comes in with pizza. He blinks in surprise, and Lucas snorts. “Hi, I got off early and I brought pizza, surprise.” Eliott discards the apple on the counter, and runs to Lucas, throwing his arms around Lucas’s neck. One of Lucas’s hands runs up and down his back, and Eliott burrows further in his neck, careful not to let the box fall out of his pocket. Lucas presses a kiss to his cheek. They stay just like that for a few moments, and Eliott just breathes him in.  _ He’s gonna ask Lucas to marry him _ . Lucas pulls back, scratching lightly at the nape of Eliott’s neck. “Hi, love. You okay?”

 

Eliott pulls back, nodding, small smile on his lips. “Yeah. Just excited to have you home for a week.” He kisses Lucas’s forehead and takes the pizza box, lifting the lid and then letting it fall. He raises an eyebrow. “What kind?”

 

“Spinach and tomato, obviously.” Lucas rolls his eyes. “What else would you want?” Lucas opens the box and pulls out a slice, savoring it, and Eliott just looks at him and thinks  _ god, I’m so lucky _ . Lucas swallows, blinking at Eliott. “Are you have a slice or are you just gonna watch me eat like a weirdo?”

 

Eliott raises his eyebrows, and Lucas laughs, and he’s so beautiful, fuck, it’s the most beautiful thing Eliott has ever heard, and Lucas laughing is the most beautiful thing Eliott has ever seen and Lucas deserves this always, forever,  _ holy shit _ . “I love you.”

 

Lucas laughs again, leaning on his hand. “I love you, too. What’s up?” 

 

Eliott shrugs, finally taking a piece of pizza. The ring feels heavy in his pocket. “Nothing. Honestly. I just...feel very lucky.” Lucas narrows his eyes at Eliott, but Eliott throws a burnt piece of crust at him, and Lucas yelps, and then they’re kissing, hard and fast and their hands are everywhere, and Eliott pulls back, breathing fast. “Wait.”

 

Lucas still has his eyes closed, their breaths in sync. “What?”

 

“Just.” Eliott starts to pull Lucas toward the couch, and Lucas whines. Eliott pulls him down, laughing. Lucas straddles him, moving in to kiss him again. Eliott pulls back early, and Lucas pouts. “Just…” He kisses Lucas again. “Okay.”

 

“Okay, what?” Lucas breathes, eyes half-lidded and looking wrecked. Eliott takes a deep breath.

 

“How do you feel about marriage?” The room freezes. Lucas blinks.

 

“Like...in general? Or...to you?” Lucas’s face is still two inches from his own, and Eliott blinks, a small smile on his lips. 

 

“No, to Chloe,” he whispers, and Lucas reaches back, smacking him with a pillow. Eliott yelps, laughing loudly as he grabs the pillow from Lucas. “Obviously to me, Lucas, who else?” He doesn’t let the question sound jealous because it’s  _ not _ , it’s really not, and Lucas’s eyes get wide, his mouth parting.

 

“Are...is this…” he trails off and Eliott shrugs, pulling the box out of his pocket, finally, and Lucas’s mouth shuts, his eyes big and blue and beautiful, shining in the low light of the living room. He blinks.  _ “Eliott.” _

 

“I think we should get married,” Eliott says, his voice shaking. Lucas wipes a tear away. “What do you think?”

 

“I think you’re wild,” Lucas says, but he’s smiling at least a little. Eliott steadfastly ignores the anxiety pulsing through his whole body and counts it as a win. “What if you change your—”

 

“I won’t. I wouldn’t.” He holds the box out for Lucas to take. Lucas does, and he picks up the ring, running his finger over it, turning it over in his hands. “You should put it on.”

 

“How’d you afford this?” Lucas asks, hushed. 

 

“It was my grandpa’s,” Eliott responds quietly. It feels like if he speaks louder, he might break the moment entirely. He takes Lucas’s hand in his own, and takes the ring from him, putting it on Lucas’s hand. Lucas moves suddenly, throwing his arms around Eliott’s neck, pulling him close, closer, until maybe they’re one person, which is so  _ cheesy _ but Eliott doesn’t care. Lucas pulls back and grabs Eliott’s face, kissing him three times, and Eliott laughs again. “I’ll take that as a yes?”

 

He doesn’t say it on purpose, but Lucas’s eyes shine in recognition of the first time they were together,  _ really  _ together, and Lucas smiles, so big and beautiful and Eliott takes a picture in his minding, saving it for when his days are dark and his brain is fuzzy. Lucas brushes their noses together. “And you?” he asks, and Eliott raises his eyebrows, and a smile lights up Lucas’s face, and they fall back on the couch, kissing slowly, savoring it, soft hands running through their hair, and Eliott loves this, loves him. Lucas pulls back for a brief moment, and the light catches on the ring as Lucas runs his hands through his hair, and Eliott is struck, for a moment, with how this is going to be the rest of his life.  _ Fuck, he’s so lucky _ . He blinks. “Just so we’re clear—”

 

“100% yes, Eliott Demaury,” Lucas says, nodding. Eliott sits up, Lucas still on his lap, and they laugh, Lucas burying his face in Eliott’s neck. Eliott cradles the back of his head gently, and presses a kiss to Lucas’s temple. Lucas sighs, and it doesn’t sound upset or worried or nervous: just content. 

 

“Sounds great, Lucas Lallemant,” Eliott mumbles, which makes Lucas giggle. He kisses Eliott’s collarbone, and Eliott smiles even wider.

 

“I can’t wait to be yours forever.” Lucas whispers, and it’s not just some words thrown together, it’s a promise, and Eliott can’t wait to be his, either.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can find me yelling about skam and its various remakes on twitter @/iucasvaitersen :)


End file.
